Dr Nicholas Rush Drabble 48 Diamond
by Erin Marie S
Summary: Dr. Rush has been with her for some time. And decided it's time to take the next step in the relationship.


**Dr. Nicholas Rush Drabble (100 Drabbles) #48- "Diamond"**

He allowed himself a small smile, as he saw the shock in her kind and alluring brown eyes. His eyes shifted down, he really didn't know what he was doing. But by the sound of her soft but delighted chuckle, he felt something he hadn't felt before. Butterflies. Everyone who knew and associated with him probably would have never thought that _the_ Dr. Nicholas Rush could be…romantic. He surveyed the dining room, where he had managed to somehow cook a somewhat decent meal. Pasta and a bottle of Pinot Noir; her favorites. Before she had come home, he had laid out the silverware, had their plates ready. An array of lit candles, along with rose petals, littered the table. Soft but soothing Classical music played in the background. No, he would have never done anything like this in the past. That was before Gloria came into his life.

"Nicholas…"

It was all she could say; it was all she had to say. His fingers touched another surprise for her, hidden in his pocket. There were those butterflies again. As their romantic dinner dwelled on, he kept focusing on just her. To have met a woman, who allowed him to continue to explore the vast universe that awaited them. A woman that understood he worked at a secret base, on a top-secret project unbeknownst to not just her, but the world around them. To manage to break through his wall he had erected around himself, and somehow found the warm and loving nature that he didn't even know he possessed.

"You look deep in thought Nicholas. Is something bothering you?"

The butterflies in his stomach intensified. They have been together for around two years now, and it was now or never. He was sure he had gone through this scenario and the possible outcomes so many times he shouldn't have been nervous. Yet, deep down, he was actually worried. Would she say yes, would she say no? Was she even ready to take the next step of their relationship? Suddenly, he wasn't sure if he was ready. What would happen if he was able to get the stargate working, and was able to explore different universes, would she approve? Would she be interested in taking the journey with him? What if…something happened to him or worse, to her? His heart was starting to pound in his chest, pondering if he was making the right decision. But then, he felt the soft, smooth and flawless skin of her hand taking his, her thumb rubbing against the outside. It sent tiny shivers of electricity running through him. She was so lovely, sitting there, the candlelight making her even more beautiful. He had to do this, no, he needed to.

Standing up from his seat, still holding onto her hand, he gave a light chuckle. He shook his head, then slowly got down on one knee. He heard her gasp, saw the surprise in her eyes. He had gone over what he was going to say, but he suddenly forgot what it was he had planned to say. For once, he ignored the voice in the back of his mind that preferred for him to take the structured and planned route, and decided to speak how he truly felt.

"Gloria, ever since the day you came into my life, my life has never been the same. Before, I was completely focused on my work, what we may be able to find out there beyond Earth. I always pictured being alone, never thought of having someone there for me. I always had to work for the things I've wanted. Yet, you managed to come to me. There isn't a day that goes by, that I wish to be with you. Everything you do, from your violin playing those sweet tunes, to the way you smile, I want it all. I don't know what the future may hold, or what may be waiting for us beyond the reaches of Earth, but I do know one thing. I love you. I need you and want you, to be my wife; to be Mrs. Nicholas Rush…"

His free hand reaches into his pocket and takes out the little black box. Smiling, he opened the box showing the simple, but beautiful diamond engagement ring. He saw her eyes starting to tear looking from the ring to him. A few moments of silence passed between them, almost as if no words needed to be spoken. But, it wouldn't be right if he didn't do this the correct way.

"Gloria, will you marry me?"

There. He had done it, the question was out there. And as he waited for her answer, he had never felt his heart beat so rapidly or heavily in his chest in all of his life. His own heart was almost taking the breath out of him. His attention suddenly focused on her as she started to cry. He frowns, he never did like seeing her cry. He felt worse that she was crying because of him. She was rejecting him. Suddenly she heard him laughing and sniffling some. His face was emotionless, aside from the small frown, watching her as she continued to laugh, before she shook her head.

"Nicholas, I'm not rejecting you, if that's what you think. Yes, I'd want nothing more than to be your wife."

A wave of relief washed over him; it was a great feeling compared to the dread he had just been feeling. He took her left hand again, clasping the ring in his fingers, and carefully slid it onto her finger. They both stood, reaching his arms out and wrapping them around her frame and pulling her close. No more words needed to be spoken, as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. A sweet and loving kiss. All he needed was her, and now, he would have her for all eternity.


End file.
